Like Riding a Bicycle
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Conner gains the rest of his Kryptonian powers which some help from his father, the Kents and of course Megan. Some Supermartian and KF/Artemis.
1. Flight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**Chapter 1:** Flight

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Conner was learning to fly.

"Try again Conner." encouraged Clark as the two Kryptonian stayed over at the Kent Farm. The younger Kryptonian leaped into the air but fell much to his annoyance. Inside the Kent House, Megan watched as Conner failed for the tenth time that day.

"I remember when Clark first flew, it was so sudden after we told him about his origins and how we found him, he ran outside town and just flew." said Martha Kent preparing lunch while Megan was chopping some potatoes.

Clark wiped his glasses with his shirt while Conner prepared to give it a final try. "Focus your anger Conner, bury it deep in your gut and then let it out like a pressure cooker!"

Conner closed his eyes thinking back when he first remembered his father's glare at finding out he had a clone, the moment he had been beaten by Black Canary. He crouched down, a force field forming under him when he looked up shooting up like a rocket into the sky. He looked around, he was flying, he was actually flying! Elation filled the young Kryptonian.

"I'm flying Dad! I'm flying!" he hollered.

Tears stung Clark's eyes, he sniffled a bit. "That's my boy." he whispered proudly.

Megan squealed happily as Conner circled around the Kent Farm. Martha looked out the window and smiled. "Just like his father."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Super Speed

**Chapter 2: **Super-Speed

"Why can't I run like Superman or Kid Flash?" cried Conner standing in the Fortress of Solitude. He spoke to 'Jor-El', an AI programmed with the memories of his dead grandfather.

"Your genetic composition is no different than that of Kal-El's or any other Kryptonian, but you have to believe in yourself in order to run at the Speed of Light, my grandson." spoke Jor-El.

Conner growled in frustration. He stalked out of the massive crystal fortress enraged. He stood in the frozen wasteland of the North Pole, the subzero temperature not affecting him in any way. He looked up at the shining yellow sun which he derived his superhuman abilities from, he gritted his teeth.

"Dammit! Why? Why me?"

Like lava exploding from a volcano, he felt himself move faster than before. Every passed before him in slow motion, the young Kryptonian passed through Toronto then to Pittsburgh in three seconds until he stopped at the New Orleans docks.

"Whoa." he was amazed.

Conner broke into Super-Speed once again and stopped at Chelsea Pier in New York City in seven seconds. Conner slipped into Super-Speed once again running to Happy Harbor.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Heat Vision

**Chapter 3: **Heat Vision

The summer temperatures reached ninety-five degrees on Happy Harbor and the air conditioning inside the Cave was frighteningly broken causing the entire team to be outside on the beach while Red Tornado repaired it. But for Conner, thanks to his yellow-sun induced invulnerability, the heat was no problem. He sat on the beach reading a book on the subject Zen, he had made great progress in controlling his anger. Megan sat under an umbrella fanning herself, on Mars the temperatures were generally cooler giving the race an invulnerability to sub-zero temperature but hot temperatures made them uncomfortable.

Kaldur swam happily in the waves while Wally buried Artemis under the sand. Dick was vacationing with Bruce in Tuscany.

"Its so hot, I'm going to take a dip." muttered Megan. She stood up, the Martian girl wore a red bikini matching perfectly with her hair.

She took into the water when Conner looked up, the young Kryptonian's eyes widened as big as Krypton. Her toned stomach, her perfectly long legs, her bubble butt all so exquisite causing Conner's eyes to glow red. He closed his eyes causing the heat inside to build up like pressure.

He groaned as he couldn't take it anymore, the intense beams unleashed into the sky.

"Dude, you okay?" called Wally.

His cheeks burned in embarrassment.


	4. Xray Vision

**Chapter 4: **X-Ray Vision

All the boys played a good game of Soccer outside on this bright sunny day. Conner was the goalie keeping vigilance when Wally kicked the ball in super-speed knocking the Kryptonian off his feet. Wally cringed hiding behind Kaldur anticipating violence.

Conner squinted suddenly seeing into the X-ray portion of the spectrum, his eyes focused on an astonshing sight, Artermis and Megan in the girl's showers with a green towel wrapped around the Archer and a red towel wrapped around the Martian girl. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he blinked rapidly as they stood and let the towels fall to the floor causing Conner to gasp as he saw them in all their glory.

He immediately switched to regular vision.

"Are you alright Superboy?" asked the tanned Atleantean. Conner quickly got to his feet and without a single word he stalked back inside the Cave.

He quickly took a cold shower washing the dirt and grime from his body when he dressed eventually heading to the kitchen for a snack when he stopped in his tracks seeing the two sole female members of the group gossiping over chips and dip, he swallowed nervously. His cheeks burned and he vanished into super-speed before they could notice him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Super Breath

**Theme:** Super-Breath

It had been a few days since he got back from the phantom zone, an artificial pocket dimension created by his late grandfather Jor-El to house Krypton's criminals as well as criminals from the galaxies. Conner had come down with the common cold, he was coughing violently as he wiped his nose. The clone had been bed ridden for days waiting for his body to recover from this first-time sickness.

He finally got out of bed and treaded to the kitchen to get himself some lemonade that Megan made this morning. Conner placed the pitcher on the table when he felt a sneeze coming, he leans forward and unleashes a powerful sneezes that blows the kitchen furniture through French doors that lead outside tearing the entire wall as well.

He looked amazed. "Whoa." he muttered.

**THE END**

**AN: **I think that's it.


End file.
